1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish scaling system and more particularly pertains to automatically removing scales from a fish in a safe and sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish scalers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish scalers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fish scalers of known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,588 to Molnar discloses an automatic fish feeder and orientator and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,608 to Majure et al discloses a fish scaler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe fish scaling system that allows automatically removing scales from a fish in a safe and sanitary manner.
In this respect, the fish scaling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically removing scales from a fish in a safe and sanitary manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fish scaling system which can be used for automatically removing scales from a fish in a safe and sanitary manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.